Love is for the Birds
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: In an attempt to get even closer to Prussia, France devises a plan to have Pierre become friends with Gilbird so the Frenchman has an excuse to be with Prussia often. When the birds' owners leave the room, Pierre takes it from there.Pierre/Gilbird, FraPru


**Quick note: "avis" is Latin for bird.**

**Please enjoy!**

Love is for the Birds

When Francis decided to visit his good friend Gilbert, he thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring over his (sexy) bird Pierre. Reason: He wanted Pierre to get closer to the Prussian's Gilbird. If the birds become friends, Francis will have a great reason for showing up at Gilbert's house ("Oh, dear Gil, you know how lonely Pierre can get without his best friend, mind if I let him hang out with birdie for a while mon ami?"). If that happens, he can get even closer to Gil and finally get it the Prussian's pants (contrary to popular belief, this actually _isn't _the easiest thing to do…).

"Oh, Gilbert, your sexy best friend is here!" The blonde called, standing outside the door to the home of the albino and his baby brother (who isn't exactly a baby anymore…). The Frenchman stood there on the front porch for a minute or so before the door opened in and the blonde was able to see his Prussian friend through the screen door. Gilbert looked surprised

"Francy pants? You were coming over today? The awesome me thought ya weren't gonna be here 'til tomorrow!"

"Ah, well, mon ami, I just couldn't stay away that long! I haven't seen you in…" He paused to count. The albino rolled his eyes.

"Two hours. It's been two hours, Francis. That's when we left Toni's house, remember?" The Frenchman chuckled at this.

"Ah, of course, mon cher, bien sur. But, guess what I brought with me! Go on, guess!" The Prussian looked half way between slapping him and laughing out loud at his friend.

"Hmm… a sex pistol? Thrill drill? One eyed wonder weasel? Disco stick? Pumping Pole of Penile Power?" The Frenchman practically sweat-dropped as he realized the albino was making fun of him for being…eh… promiscuous… Cheeky bastard.

"Ah… Non, mon cher, I brought Pierre!" Francis exclaimed. The Prussian gave him an inquisitive look.

"Uh, who?" The albino scratched his head.

"My bird, Gilbert, cher, my bird." Exasperated now at having his familiar forgotten (Insert Canada's quiet laughter here), the Frenchman pulled a white bird out from his pocket. Prussia's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! That thing!" Francis's eye twitched a bit, "Yeah, Toni told me about that thing after Romano told him that it had annoyed him not long before Turkey kidnapped him. I didn't know it belonged to you! Better not let Anton find out, he'll pluck all it's feathers out for messing with his _dear sweet, cutie Lovi-tomate~!_" Gilbert had begun to imitate their Spanish friend horribly. Francis chuckled at his crush's amusing antics.

"Well, Gilbert, may I come in? I was thinking Pierre could try to make friends with Gilbird while I was here. My sexy cavalry gets lonely too!" Prussia stood aside and let the blonde through, scowling.

"Fine, but if that damn thing tries to put the moves on Birdie, _I'll_ pluck it, no need to wait for Anton to do it." Francis laughed again, a bit more nervously this time. He stepped inside the elegant room (it must have been recently cleaned by either Ludwig or Feliciano because it normally looked like a pig sty thanks to a certain retired albino man) and walked over to the brass perch near the wall. There was one in every room should the need for it arise, say a moment when Prussia is busy and Gilbird would get in the fu—awesome—way. Though, to be honest, those moments are very few and extremely far between… He set Pierre atop the perch next to the tiny yellow bird sleeping there. A tiny black eye opened and looked over towards the thing that had intruded on to his perch. The bird's other eye quickly snapped open as well as the small chicken-canary-thing jumped back several inches, startled. Pierre simply stared at the yellow fluff ball (for he was forever doomed to have nothing but down fluff) with a look akin to that of 'What's your problem?' Gilbird let out a squeaky chirp before calming down. Pierre scooted closer to the other bird and Gilbird retreated further, now quite annoyed. Pierre ignored the glare the other bird shot at him and advanced, scooting towards Gilbird sideways. Eventually, Gilbird came to the end of the perch with no where to go. Sure, he could fly away, but the psycho next to him would probably just follow him _and_ he'd be disobeying daddy's orders. He's always supposed to stay on the perch until further notice once placed there. But… No! Nothing is worth disobeying daddy!

The aforementioned "daddy" approached his bird, using his index finger to pet its tiny head. "Okay Gilbird, stay here and make friends with Pierre, alright? And _you,_" He turned towards the larger bird, _"You_ better not try anything on my awesome Birdie, you got that?" He pointed the same finger he had used to pet Gilbird to poke Pierre in the beak, which got him pecked. The albino grumbled before turning back to his French friend, leading him down into Germany's base—Prussia's awesome room.

The tiny yellow bird began trying to sleep, doing his very best to ignore the other creature sitting beside him. Pierre would have none of this; the white bird ruffled his feathers up and began trying to nudge the little bird in a gentle way.  
'Piyo piyo piipiipiyo niiyo pii, niyo!" Gilbird chirped, irritated.

"_Get the hell away from me, freak!"_

Pierre nudged him again, scooting closer once more.

"Chap chirp? Chirpa chirp chirp, chirp?" Gilbird gave Pierre an incredulous look.

"_What's wrong? Won't you even talk to me, gorgeous?" _

"Piyo! Niyo niyo, pii piyo, niiniyo piyo!" The blue bird gave out a chirp that sounded much like laughter.

"_Dumbass! I'm a guy, you perverted weirdo!"_

"Chap chirp, chirp chirpa chap chirp!" At this, Gilbird wanted to peck the other bird to death.

"_Of course I'm aware, that doesn't mean you're not beautiful!" _

Gilbird screeched as Pierre came closer again, now right up against the other, and nuzzled him affectionately.

"PIIIIYOOO! Pipiyoo piyo, niiniiniyo! pii pii niiyo niyo nyo piyo? Niiniyo! piyo niyo pii niiyo piyo!"

"_AAAAHHH! You damn moron, get the hell away from me, you freak! What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Goddammit! Stay away from me!"_

Pierre laughed again, never ceasing his nuzzling against the other smaller bird.

"Chap… chap chap chirpa chirp chap chirp chirp… chirpya chirpa chirp. Chirpa chirp chirp." If Gilbird could blush, he would have. Pierre was trying to charm him.

"_But… I'm only telling the truth...you really are beautiful… and I want to be your friend." _

"Niiyo nyo pyo piipiiyo, niyo nyo piyo. Niyo piyo pii pii yo nyo pii 'Piiyo niyo piyo nii nii nyo piyo, pyo nyo pii nii niyo niiyo piyo?'"

"_Stop trying to smooth talk me, it won't work. And didn't you hear my daddy say 'You better not try to put the moves on my Birdie?'"_

Pierre looked away, a little upset that his and Papa's plans weren't really working out too well so far. He'd seen the other bird a few times before and had always wanted to talk to him. He knew he was rude from the profanities he chirped whenever Austria was around, but he didn't think it'd be _this_ bad. He really just wanted to be Gilbird's friend! Why couldn't the yellow ball of soft fluff see that? And as for his 'daddy,' _he_ could get over himself. It was love at first sight for Pierre, and he at least wanted to be friends with Gilbird if nothing else, if he couldn't have more. He was a bird of love (he was French after all)!

Gilbird tried to scoot a little bit farther away if he could, just to get away from the other bird_._ Unfortunately, it didn't work out so well for him and he fell. Now, they were pretty high in the air and Gilbird is rather small so if he didn't _unfreeze_ and get over the shock, then there could be a tiny funeral held for his daddy's beloved bird, but, no matter the danger, his mind couldn't comprehend what happened and his body remained paralyzed as he continued to fall, what should have been a quick drop to his death seeming to take an eternity. Pierre turned back to the yellow bird just in time to see him fall and sprang into action, flapping his wings rapidly, doing his best to fly under the smaller bird before he could hit the ground. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the other bird when he could have done something to help. Just in the nick of time, he caught Gilbird on his back, right in between his wings and he landed on the ground, still in a slightly squatted position, wings spread so as to allow enough room for Gilbird while he got over his shock. It took another few moments, but eventually, the yellow bird began to shift, slowly coming back to his senses and looking around.

"Niyo? Niyo pyo nyo?" The little bird flapped his wings once to test them before looking down at the white feathers he was perched on.

"_What? What just happened?"_

"Chap chirp chirpa, Chirp?" Pierre looked back around his shoulder as far as he could, double checking.

"_Are you okay, Gilbird?" _

"Nii. Niyo pyo niiyo?"

"_Yes. Did you save me?"_

Pierre let out a chirp of relief. Gilbird was okay, he had saved him. He'd be alright. The little yellow chick flew off of his white counterpart's back and landed in front of him. Pierre seemed to nod in affirmation at Gilbird's question, and he stepped only slightly closer to the other avis. Gilbird did not back away this time. In fact, he stepped closer as well.

"Chap. Chirp chirpa chirp chirp chirp, chap chirp."

"_Oui. I'm very glad you're okay, Gilbird."_

They simply stared at each other a little longer before all traces of Gilbird's previous iciness from the top of the perch was gone and the little yellow chick hopped forward and nuzzled his beak into the white bird's chest.

Pierre looked down in surprise, not expecting in the least that Gilbird would do something like that.

"Niiyo nyo nyo. Pii piyo nyo niiyo. Niyo pyo nyo niyo piyo pii piyo nii pyo."

"_Thank you so much. You saved my life. I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier."_

Pierre stared a bit before he nuzzled the smaller bird's head fondly, having already forgiven him. Hell, he didn't really think there was anything to forgive!

"OH! Francis! Right there! Ja! Ja! Bitte! More, bitte!" The birds froze at the sound of Prussia's voice reverberating from all the way in the basement. They heard the likes of this for a few more minutes before they decided it was best to ignore it before they sustained anymore mental scarring. Well, at least it seemed that Pierre's Papa succeeded.

"Chirp chap chirp chirpa chirp chap chirp."

"_I think we should get back up onto the perch."_

Pierre spread his wings once more and took off into the air briefly before landing back on the brass perch. Gilbird followed straight behind him, landing next to him, much closer than before. The larger avis looked down at him affectionately. Gilbird's eyes blinked slowly. He must have been getting tired.

"Niyo nii, niyo pyo pii nii piyo."

"_I'm sleepy, we should take a nap."_

The birds snuggled closer together, side by side, Pierre nuzzling his face into the top of the other's head.

"What the hell? Hey feather boy! I thought I told you not to try to put the moves on my Birdie!" Gilbert yelled, putting his face an inch away from the birds that he startled awake with his loud (rather obnoxious) voice. This annoyed Gilbird especially as he'd suddenly become rather fond of Pierre and didn't like that daddy was upset that they were so close. Pierre had saved his life! Daddy would have lost his precious Birdie if it weren't for the French avis. He made his disapproval well known as he pecked Gilbert hard on the nose. "OW! Birdie, how could you?" The yellow chick made no response as he cuddled closer to the bird beside him, content.

"Ah, Gil, mon cher, it looks like nos bébés are in love~! I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow so they can have a little date!" Gilbert looked at him and limped over to the door (his ass hurt like hell!).

"Go away." The Frenchman pouted and scooped up his bird after Pierre had the chance to nuzzle their beaks goodbye.

"Chap chirpa chap chap, chirp chap."

"_Goodbye for now, ma belle."_

"Pii piyo nyo, piyo niiyo."

"_See you tomorrow, lifesaver."_

Francis was shoved out the door as it slammed shut, locking the French creatures out of the house.

"So, mon amour, dinner tomorrow night? We must let our babies spend time together; we might as well do the same!"

Prussia called through the door, a blush on his face.

"Whatever, Frenchy."

Francis walked back home with Pierre perched on his shoulder and neither of them had ever been happier.


End file.
